An Experiment Gone Bad
An Experiment Gone Bad is a short of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Ed. Plot Well while the excitement of the sword was happening we had a few events I didn't tell about in my previous recording. Not major events but I'll still record the info on them in the following recording. The first one happened even before Will's house burned and Artie got his powers. It was actually the day after I found the sword. I met up with my 2 new friends around the table in my backyard. It was our first meeting. I suggested them I should tell my parents about the sword. Will said I'm not thinking through but I told him my dad understands in tech since he's a forever knight but Will said that he would take the sword and that would be the end. Noone will remember WE were the ones who got it. Then I asked Artie but he just said adults are "boring" and they would take our "toy" away. Well then we started talking about the spaceship. Yeah the one we stole from Vilgax. It had a cloaking mode so I hid it in the park on the trees (It was suprisingly light). Will said he should examine it for a few days (it's gigantic). Artie said we should go to ousterspace and have galactic adventures right away and I? I said that we should just give it to my dad. Well thats about when Will went beserk. He started shouting that I don't know what I'm talking about. It's kind of hard to actually listen to or do something that is said with a shout. Five minutes later the spaceship wasn't. It wasn't anymore. When we got to the spaceship (3 minute walk) Will was still shouting at me. I don't remember the words. Too loud to understand. I was about to call my dad when Will pushed my phone out of my hands. It fell and almost broke (It has a protective thing). Well that was the last straw. I went to the ship and was about to operate its cage on Will. He was too far away to stop me so he shouted that I don't know what I'm messing with. To this day both the others think I wanted to make it go, not imprision Will. I accidently pressed the self destruct button (You think they would have it labeld!). Luckily the ship had a countdown. OF TWO! I mean seriously! How am I supposed to run away in 2 seconds? Luckily I had my sword. I sticked it into the ground with a big slam and it made me make a gigantic fast jump out of there. I wasn't hurt but evryone was mad. Artie said we should repair it and that it's easy and Will said it's obviously completly broken. Well so much for the spaceship idea. We went home and didn't talk about the spaceship anymore Characters *Ed (Story teller) *Will *Artie Villains *None Category:Episodes Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Shorts